yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 087
の街 | ruby japanese = | romaji = Kiryū Kyūshutsu! Samayoeru Dyuerisuto no Machi | japanese translated = Rescue Kiryu! The Town of Wandering Duelists | episode number = 87 | japanese air date = December 2, 2009 | english air date = December 4, 2010 | japanese opening = FREEDOM | japanese ending = -OZONE- | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Boost Warrior | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Showdown at Sundown, Part 1", known as "Rescue Kiryu! The Town of Wandering Duelists" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on December 2, 2009. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Kalin Kessler Turn 1: Kalin Kalin draws "Infernity Randomizer" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 1/900/0) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 2/900/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Fighting Spirit", equipping it to "Speed Warrior" and increasing its ATK by 300 for each monster Kalin controls ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1200/400). Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its original ATK ("Speed Warrior": 1200 → 2100/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks and destroys "Infernity Randomizer" (Kalin 4000 → 2800). Since an Infernity monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Kalin activates his face-down "Infernity Reflector" to revive "Infernity Randomizer" ( 1/900/0) in Attack Position and inflict 1000 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3000) by discarding his entire hand (amongst the discarded cards is "Infernity Beetle"). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 2100 → 1200/400). Yusei Sets a card. Turn 3: Kalin Kalin draws a card and subsequently sets it. He then activates the effect of "Infernity Randomizer" to draw a card and send it to the Graveyard. If the card drawn and sent is a monster, Yusei will take damage equal to that monster's Level times 200. If it's a Spell or Trap Card, Kalin will take 500 damage. The drawn and sent card is revealed to be "Infernity Destroyer", who is Level 6 (Yusei 3000 → 1800). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws. He then Normal Summons "Max Warrior" ( 4/1800/800) in Attack Position. "Max Warrior" attacks "Infernity Randomizer". Due to the first effect of "Max Warrior", it gains 400 ATK ("Max Warrior": 1800 → 2200/800). "Max Warrior" destroys "Infernity Randomizer" (Kalin 2800 → 1500). At the end of the Damage Step, the first effect of "Max Warrior" expires ("Max Warrior": 2200 → 1800/800). Since "Max Warrior" destroyed a monster by battle, its ATK, DEF and Level are halved until Yusei's next Standby Phase ("Max Warrior": 1800 → 900/800 → 400, : 4 → 2). Since Kalin took Battle Damage, he activates his face-down "Damage Gate" in order to Special Summon "Infernity Beetle" ( 2/1200/0) in Attack Position (as it has equal or less ATK than the damage he took). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Infernity Beetle". Yusei then activates the second effect of "Fighting Spirit" to destroy it and prevent the destruction of "Speed Warrior", so only "Infernity Beetle" is destroyed. Turn 5: Kalin Kalin draws "ZERO-MAX" and subsequently activates it in order to revive "Infernity Destroyer" ( 6/2300/1000) in Attack Position and destroy Yusei's "Speed Warrior" and "Max Warrior" (as they have less ATK than "Infernity Destroyer"), however Kalin is forbidden from conducting his Battle Phase this turn. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Boost Warrior". He then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" ( 3/1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to revive "Speed Warrior" ( 2/900/400) in Defense Position with its effects negated. As he controls a Tuner monster, Yusei Special Summons "Boost Warrior" ( 1/300/200) from his hand in Defense Position. Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" ( 5/2300/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Junk Warrior", its ATK increases by the ATK of all face-up Level 2 or below monsters Yusei controls ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 2600/1300). The effect of "Boost Warrior" then increases the ATK of all other face-up Warrior-Type monsters by 300 ("Junk Warrior": 2600 → 2900/1300). "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Infernity Destroyer" (Kalin 1500 → 900). Since Kalin has no cards in his hand and an "Infernity Monster" was destroyed, Kalin activates the effect of "Infernity Avenger" to Special Summon itself ( 1/0/0) from his Graveyard in Defense Position and make its Level the same as the Level of "Infernity Destroyer" ("Infernity Avenger": 1 → 6). Duel continues in the next episode. Ending credits The ending credits for the episode is shown to be distinct. Instead of the usual ending video, it shows the voice actors for Yami Yugi, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo and Paradox. This in light of promoting the Tenth Anniversary movie awaiting its debut next year. This is shown on the original broadcast only. -OZONE- is played as usual on the DVD Version. Differences in adaptations * The beverage that Radley and Kalin are drinking is recolored white and renamed to "cactus cider" to avoid it looking like they were drinking alcoholic beverages. * "Infernity Randomizer" is redrawn and edited to appear more futuristic. Mistakes * After Yusei ends his Battle Phase after destroying "Infernity Beetle" by battle, there are 2 copies of "Speed Warrior" shown on his Duel Disk instead of 1 "Speed Warrior" and 1 "Max Warrior". This error is present in both the original anime and the dub. * When "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" was Summoned in Kalin's flashback in the dub, it was displayed Level 1 instead of Level 10. * When Yusei Summons "Junk Warrior", he says that Junk Warrior gains ATK equal to the ATK of Level 3 or lower monsters. It actually gains the ATK of Level 2 or lower monsters. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.